How Life Can Change
by Megan May
Summary: This is a sequel to The Love Of a Killer. After living in the forest for four months Orchid the Eternal Alchemist wants to return home WITH her boyfriend/lover, Envy. Things can happen with two immortals in love in a bedroom. Rated T now but will change M
1. Under Conditions

How Life Can Change

Chapter 1- Under Conditions

Once again I stood outside of the estate I used to live in. Before I was ordered to kill Envy, the so-called evil homunculus. Before I fell in love with said homunculus. Before Alphonse confessed his love for me and I stormed out of the ballroom. Before I was burned alive along with Envy. Before I was forced to leave.

Well I guess I wasn't exactly forced to leave but, I _needed _to be with Envy. Roy and Riza however did not except that. They thought he was an evil, mean, killing machine. I do believe that he once was such a thing but he most certainly isn't now. I know that for a fact. He hasn't shown once ounce of evil since I fell for him. He didn't even fight back when Roy set a blaze to his body.

The only reason I had returned to the estate was because of Envy. He was worried about my health. Even though I am the Revolutionest, I do not magically have perfect health. I have to eat correctly and I feel cold and warmth like human do. That and I sleep a lot. Sleep was something I was tending to loose in the forest. It just felt so weird being in the forest, trying to sleep. I just couldn't do it. True, I could live like that forever, exhausted, dehydrated, and starving but it would be incredibly painful.

I sighed stomping my foot in frustration. I wanted nothing more than to retreat and scurried back to Envy. But no, I had to do this. If for nothing more than to make Envy happy, _I had to do this_.

"Damn it." I muttered, clenching my hands into fists and marching up to the door. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." I grumbled with each step I took.

I stopped at the door, hand raised and ready to knock but hesitant. "Knock Orchid." I said threw gritted teeth.

I moved my hand almost robotically and knocked on the door three times. Quickly letting my arm fall back to my side I listened to footsteps make their way to the door. It was Riza's energy getting closer and closer to me. The closer she got the more nervous I became. I listen to the lock click as she turned it, unlocking the door and opening it.

"Orchid!" She gasped, diving towards me, enveloping me into a hug. "You're back." It was than I could tell that she was crying tears of shear joy.

I put my arms around her and smile to myself. "Maybe." I murmured.

"What do you mean maybe?" she pulled away from me, keeping her hands on my shoulders.

"I have a few conditions." I said confidently.

"Orchid?" I heard Roy ask from the foyer.

"Roy." I greeted him with a nod.

Roy wore his military uniform as well as Riza. Roy had a questionable look on his face.

"You're back." He said unsure of it.

"Conditionally." I murmured.

Things were obviously still tense between Roy and I. Wouldn't it be for you if he set your boyfriend on fire?

"Well, let's go inside and discuss your…conditions." Riza murmured.

And with that we awkwardly filed into the living room. I sat down in the recliner and Roy sat down at the couch across from me.

"I'll be right back. I just have to call HQ to tell them well be taking the day off." Riza murmured before scurrying off to the foyer where the phone was.

The living room had indeed changed but only slightly. The Christmas tree that lit up the living room before I left was gone. The house smelled the same though. To my nose it almost always smelled like vanilla, roses and fresh wood. I imagine that Roy and Riza didn't smell it quite the same way considering I have a much stronger sense of smell.

"You said you had conditions." Riza murmured, reentering the living room. "Well, lets hear them."

I fiddled with my thumbs out of shear nervousness. I knew –for the most part- how Roy would react. He would simply be furious. Riza however, was a mystery.

"I know you want me back and I wanna be back but there's only one way I'll stay." I said clearly, dissolving all nervousness building up in me.

"And that is?" Riza urged.

I sighed preparing myself for their reactions. "Envy stays here with me." It was dead silent for a moment to long. I looked up surprised. Roy face was a light red that quickly turned to scarlet red and then even to purple.

"Breath Roy." I mumbled.

He exhaled. "Under no circumstances will a god damned homunculus live under my roof." Roy growled threw clenched teeth.

This time it was my face that turned red with anger. Without hesitating I abruptly stood up. "Then neither will I." I began walking to the door when Riza called, "Wait."

I turned my head to look at her.

"Roy can't we work something out?" She pleaded looking back to him.

"No."

"Roy." Riza growled, glaring at him. "I want her back."

"Fine." He sighed in defeat.

I turned back around and walked to the recliner. Plopping down in it I crossed my legs and folded my hand on my knee.

"He stays locked up in the basement." Roy said solemnly.

"Not a chance." I muttered, pissed.

He sighed obviously just as pissed as I was.

"Stop it you two." Riza commanded.

I leaned back in my seat glaring at Roy.

"He can stay." Riza declared.

A soft smile crossed my face.

"In the other end of the house." Roy added.

"In my room." I said with an evil smirk of my own.

"What?" Roy and Riza demanded together.

"Even before I left he's slept with me almost every night, I might just have separation anxiety." I said.

"No!" Roy growled.

"Fine." Riza sighed in defeat.

My smirk lightened and was replaced with a genuine smile of happiness.

"I want my job back too." I added.

"Done." They said together.

"Hmm. Sounds like you need me." I giggled.

"Don't get cocky Eternal." Roy said with a little smirk.

My smile widened, finally Roy wasn't being an asshole.

"I'll be back later." I said jumping up.

"Where are you going?" Riza asked shooting up.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. I'm just going to get Envy." I pecked her on her cheek and walked to the foyer and out the door with a smile spread wide on my face.

(Small time skip)

"Envy!" I called running threw the forest.

I got running so fast I ran clear past him. Skidding to a stop I turned around and dove on him.

"I'm guessing they said yes." Envy chuckled holding me close to him.

"Yes!" I said kissing his shoulder.

I leaded back away from his shoulder and kissed his lips quickly before squealing with joy once more.

"Well that was cute Envy." Said with a light laugh.

"Im excited!" I explained. "I miss my bed, my clothes, my kitchen, my bed."

"Yes I know you miss sleeping you days away." Envy murmured, lightly squeezing my waist.

I looked up in to his eyes. Deep lavender pools met my shining emerald eyes. This was something I would never get used to. This was my body shivered when he looked me in the eye. It was a feeling hard to explain. It was almost like he and I were the only two left in the world and we were perfectly fine with that, just so long as we were together. My cheeks flushed a light pink.

"I love it when you blush." He murmured.

This only made my cheeks redden even more. He chuckled.

"L-lets go." I murmured, recovering from my embarrassment.

He let go of my waist but kept hold off my hand as he began to transform. Red sparks started to spark around his feet until I saw the man that asked me to dance at the Christmas party. The same man that told me to meet him outside twenty minutes after our short dance. Only this time he was slightly different. This time he wore a black tee-shirt and faded blue jeans.

I however, wore white shorts, my infamous thigh-high boots and a brown baby doll top. All of which were transmuted from dirt, leaves and bark from the trees.

"You sure they said this was okay? "He asked.

"Mhm. Im sure there will be awkward moments and some arguments but this will work out." I looked up at him bumping into his side. "Trust me."

"With me life." He responded.

Our feet crunched the twigs and dried leaved beneath us. We didn't have to be quiet I was coming back as the Eternal Alchemist. Everyone in Central knew who I was. All off this would work out. I was sure of it.

Sorry the first chapter is so short. I plan to write more and update as much as possible. I am also working on another Ouran High School Host Club fanfic but which ever story gets the most reviews after I post a chapter will be the one I work on more. So REVIEW!


	2. You sure?

Okay sorry this took so long to post. I've had a ton of homework and I'm working on another story. Anyway! On with the story!

Chapter 2- You sure?

Sighing I raised my hand to the door. I was once more becoming very nervous. Reluctantly I made my wrist move and knock the door twice. I immediately felt Riza's energy source move towards the door. I grabbed Envy's hand and silently began praying that Roy would be too awful mad.

To my surprise Riza opened the door with a, kind smile lighting up her face. "Orchid," She nodded to me. "And Envy." She held her hand out towards him.

Shaking her offered hand, Envy murmured, "Thank you for taking Orchid back after what happened."

_See Roy, Envy's not completely evil._

Riza looked surprised to hear Envy use such a polite tone with her and in all honesty, I was as well.

"Of course. I missed her so much." Riza replied looking to me.

In just those few words Envy had said to Riza, he had completely won her over.

"Please come in." Riza said stepping out of the doorway.

_Home._

"Roy!" Riza called, closing the door. "Orchid and Envy are here!"

I heard a sigh from his office upstairs and felt his energy source come close to the top of the stairs.

"Good to have you back Orchid." He said from the top of the stairs. He looked to Envy. "Homunculus." He muttered.

"Roy." I growled in response. "Don't be childish." I was beginning to get angry. Roy was too.

He narrowed his eyes. "Envy." He all but growled.

I sighed in frustration.

"Sir," Envy began. "Please understand that I do not intend to ever hurt Orchid. I know you don't trust me because, of what I've done and what I am but I want you to know that I'm grateful to you and Miss. Riza for allowing us to be here."

Envy had managed to surprise me once more.

"Mhm." Roy muttered walking back to his office.

"Don't mind him." Riza sighed placing a hand on each of our shoulders. "He's just closed minded."

I smiled at her and gave a slight smile and a nod.

"And Envy you can just call me Riza. Now, I imagine you must be hungry." She said in a motherly tone.

My stomach answered for my, growling.

My cheeks flushed and Riza chuckled.

She lead us into the dining room and told us to sit down and she would be right back.

"Do you think she knows that homunculi don't eat?" I murmured looking up at Envy.

He shrugged.

I guess she didn't considering she came into the dining room with two bowels of soup and placed one in front of me and the other in front of Envy.

"Um…Riza?" I hummed awkwardly.

"Hmm?"

"Homunculi don't eat." I informed her.

"Oh. Well that's fine."

We sat at the table and explained how we lived out in the forest for the months after we left. I told her how I would come in to town only to get food and how I had to where some sort of disguise so people would know who I was.

Riza explained to my how she and Roy had made up an excuse telling the military that I needed to get away for a while and see some old family. The only people that really knew what happened were Alphonse, Edward, Winry and Mei. Mei had gone back to Xing with her fiancée a week after looking for me. Before she left she told Roy and Riza that she knew I would come back when I was ready. Edward and Winry are still engaged. They're getting married in two short weeks. As for Alphonse…

"How is he?" I murmured looking down into the almost empty bowel of soup.

"Quieter since you left. He looked for you for a while." Riza began. "Roy convinced him to stop. He lives in Risembool with Ed and Winry. They're in town for the next week or so. Ed and Winry want to get married in Risembool." Riza murmured. "They're staying in the hotel near HQ." She added.

I closed my eyes. "I hurt him." I whispered. "My best friend…" Tears formed under my eyelids.

"You couldn't force yourself to be in love with him." Riza murmured.

Envy put an arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me. Why did I have to be so dumb. I should have noticed Alphonse falling for me and tell him to stop. But how could you just tell someone not to fall in love with you. It just wasn't that easy. I could have told him that he could fall for me but I would return those feelings or maybe just not spend as much time with him. But people say the absence makes the heart grown fonder. Maybe it was just inevitable. Maybe it just would have happened either way.

"Excuse me." I murmured getting up from my seat and walking to the foyer to where the phone was.

I had to call him. At least tell him I was all right. I picked up the phone and dialed the number of the hotel room the Elric's always stayed in. It rang once.

"Hello." Alphonse voice rang in my ears.

I fell absolutely silent.

"Hello?" He asked once more.

"A-Alphonse." I whispered.

"Orchid?" He questioned, surprised.

"Mhm. Hey Al."

"Oh my god. I was so worried where have you been? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Are you home?"

I giggled a broken confused little laugh. "I'm sorry I worried you. Yes I'm fine. No I'm not hurt. And yes I am."

"Good. Im glad you're all right." He murmured sighing in relief.

It fell silent for a bit and I knew what question was coming next.

"Is he with you?" Al asked hesitantly.

"If by he you mean Envy, than yes." I murmured.

"Oh."

I sighed. "Alphonse I missed you. I missed my _best friend _like you wouldn't believe. I love you but I'm not _in love_ with you."

He was quiet again. I stayed just as silent waiting for his response. "I know. I wish I never did what I had at the party. If I never said any of that you wouldn't have left like that, Roy wouldn't have saw you with Envy and you and him wouldn't have left."

"Oh… I thought about it and I think it would have happened eventually. I mean Roy finding out. Envy and I would have left and all. But that isn't important, I'm back now. I want to see you guys. You Ed and Winry."

"How's tomorrow?"

I smiled at how egger he is to see me. "Hmm that will work I suppose."

"You suppose?" He chuckled.

I returned the chuckle with one of my own. "Mhm. I'll see you at HQ." I smiled. The though of being a state alchemist again made me smile.

"I'll be there at noon."

"I'll see you there." I said hanging up.

I sighed running a hand threw my hair. This had to be a good thing. We would go back to just being friends…hopefully.

(Time skip)

The rest of the day went by quickly. Envy, Riza and I sat around the house talking about the months I wasn't there. After I finished eating we had gone to the living room and at night fall I took a shower. After I was finished Envy took one as well.

Soon bedtime came and Roy was not happy about that. I watched his grimace smolder across his face. I gave him one in response as I shut the door and locked it.

I plopped down on my bed next to Envy and slithered under the covers. It was amazing to be in a bed again. The fluffy soft covers around me, the squishy pillow beneath my head, were made even better with Envy at my side. But even with Envy snuggled into my bed with me, I felt no need to fall asleep, or want to.

As a smile crept to my face I rolled my self on top of Envy. I straddled his waist and rested my hands on his chest, looking down at him.

"Hi." I murmured.

He chuckled. "Hi."

I leaned down, pressing my lips to his. I felt Riza and Roy's energy sources dull, signaling they had fallen asleep. My tongue slipped out of my mouth only to graze Envy's lower lip, begging for an entrance. Immediately, Envy parted his lips and slid his tongue into my mouth. He wound his arms around my waist and flipped us over so that he was hovering over me, our bodies almost touching.

"I love you." He whispered into my mouth.

My lips curved up in to an awkward smile. "I love you." I echoed.

His lips merged with mine again. I didn't mind when he began to toy with the bottom of my tank top. I let him bring the fabric over my head and remove it from my body completely. I giggled as he threw it off the bed before reconnecting our lips. I replayed his actions, tugging gently at his midriff top. He chuckled before red sparks enveloped his torso and morphed out of the top.

This wasn't the first time I had seen Envy without a shirt on, never the less my hands roamed his bare chest.

When Envy began pulling the hem of my shorts my cheeks flushed a deep scarlet.

"I can feel your blush." He murmured letting go of my shorts. "I'm sorry."

I giggled. "It fine. I don't mind…you just…surprised my is all."

He looked at me with questioning eyes.

I nodded with a smirk lighting up my face. He raised one eyebrow, questioning if I was sure. I nodded once more, kissing his cheek, than his jaw and finally his sweet lips. He morphed out of his remaining clothes and began to pull my shorts completely off.

Allrighty so maybe I won't have to change the rating just yet. I think I can get away with a T rating still. So how is it? You like it? I can wait to start writing the next chapter.


	3. Vomit

Chapter 3- Vomit

I awoke form my deep slumber due to Envy shifting in his sleep. Opening my eyes, I yawned not entirely ready to welcome the day. I sat up with Envy's arms still tangled around my bare waist. After stretching my arms out in front of me I looked down to see myself completely naked. Soon last nights events rushed back in a foggy daze. I smiled regardless of the blush quickly flooding my cheeks.

Envy's arms tightened around my waist. "Go back to sleep." He muttered.

I looked down to see Envy's eyes, half open peering up at me.

"We have to get dressed in case Roy and Riza come in." I murmured kissing his cheek.

Red sparks enveloped his body and soon he was whereing his normal mid-drift top and bottoms.

"Done." He said simply.

I smiled getting out of bed and walking to my closet. After grabbing my purple silk robe I tightened it around my waist. A feeling washed over me. A feeling of a terrible sickness. I felt the color drain from my face as it progressed.

"Orchid? You okay?" Envy murmured sitting up.

I bolted to the door, throwing it open and running for the bathroom. My feet carried me to the bathroom with inhuman like speed. As soon as I was in the bathroom I dropped to my knees. I tried to push my hair back away from my face as a heaved in to the porcelain bowel. I felt Envy's hands gathering my hair behind me and holding it away from my face.

"Than-" I was cut off by another heave.

"Shh…" He tried to sooth me while rubbing my back.

My mouth tasted awful. The taste of what was exiting threw my mouth made me want to vomit even more. The smell invading my nose made me dizzy. With a final heave I sat back on my heels, couching and trying to breath normally. My mouth still had that horrible taste in it.

Once my breathing was even Envy asked, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head no. He let go of my hair and sat down on the floor with me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"This is bad." I whispered.

Envy looked at me, questioning why.

"I haven't thrown up since I was human." Immediately after saying this I felt a movement in my abdomen. _Yes a movement. _

I gasped standing up and rushing to the sink. After turning on the cold water I clasped my hands together and held my hair under the rushing water. My hair turned an inky green color that matched Envy's. I quickly brushed my teeth and rushed back into my room, careful not to wake Roy and Riza. After taking a simple floral print dress out of my closet I put it on and looked to Envy.

"Morph into my twin." I ordered.

He did as he was told without asking questions. He was now whereing baggy jeans, sneakers and a black t-shirt. His was his natural color, just shorter. His eyes were a light blue. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and slid them onto me face before taking Envy's hand and exiting the estate.

(small time skip)

"Where are we going?" Envy asked.

"The convenient store." I answered making my pace quicken.

"May I ask what the hells going on?" Envy muttered raising his voice clearly getting angry.

"Well you _can ask _but I can't answer just yet." I muttered.

He didn't ask any further questions.

People didn't stare at us as we walked down the street. No one knew it was the Orchid Delight Lane or Envy the homunculi. They thought we were just a normal pair of twins.

Envy held the door of the little store for me. I almost ran to the isle I was in need of. I stood motionless in front of the shelf with the pregnancy tests.

It was almost as if I could hear the click in Envy's mind as he pieced together, what was happening.

"You're joking right?" He whispered.

"What reason would I have to joke like this, Envy?" I murmured as my eyes began to water. "I don't know…can this even be possible I mean we aren't even human."

I turned to him and firmly covered his mouth with my hand.

"Watch what you say in public!" I whispered looking around.

Luckily there was only one other person in the store, the cashier. He wasn't paying attention to us either. He was sweeping the floor around the cash register. I moved my hand from Envy's mouth and turned back to the shelf.

"It was only one time." Envy whispered. "I guess it is possible though. Even though we aren't human anymore." I murmured just as quietly. "To like beings could produce another being. Even if we aren't human… I don't know." I picked up a box from the shelf and looked to Envy before realizing I didn't have any money with me. Damn.

I knelt down so the cashier couldn't see me and grabbed the closest thing on the shelf in front of me. It happened to be a box of condoms. How ironic.

_Forgive me father. _

I clasped my hands together before pressing them to the small box and transmuting ten, five dollar bills. I picked them up off of the dirty floor and made my way over to the cash register. The cashier met me there. My cheeks flamed a deep red as he rang it up and I gave him the required amount of money. After he gave me back the box I immediately walked to the bathroom in the back.

I shut the door but felt no need to lock it. Envy was directly outside it. I tore open the box and skimmed threw the directions. I than ….well used the text…..in short I peed on the stick.

After exiting the bathroom I sat on the floor next to the door with Envy.

"Three minutes." I murmured.

We stayed absolutely silent as we stared at the test sitting in front of us. Envy grabbed my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder and counted down the second in my mind. After about on minute of sitting there I sighed and stood up and began pacing back and forth.

"One more minute." Envy murmured.

I concentrated on the little noises my feet made on the floor and how the cashier's energy source was clearly pointed in our direction. I tried to ignore it but couldn't. My head snapped in his direction and even though my eyes were covered in tinted sunglasses you could tell I was glaring at him.

"Do you mind?" I sneered.

His head whipped back to an open magazine on the counter.

I stopped and turned back in Envy's direction and crossed my arms over my chest. My foot began tapping on the floor.

"Time." Envy said, signaling three minutes had gone by.

I picked up the test from the floor and held it close to my face.

"I don't fucking believe this." I threw the test back to the floor.

My feet stomped on the floor as I made my way to the coolers in the back of the store. I threw open one of them and grabbed a water bottle. After unscrewing the cap I flicked it to the ground and drank the water as quickly as possible. The coldness of the water hurt my head slightly but only for a moment. When that bottle was empty I tossed it to the floor and repeated the process with another water bottle. I made my way back over to the shelf with the pregnancy tests and snatched one up before returning to the bathroom.

ENVY'S POV

I picked up the pregnancy test after she slammed the door to the bathroom. Two pink line, clear as day stared back at me. Did this mean she _was_ pregnant? I sighed lowering the test and looking at the ceiling.

A homunculus and the Revolutionest plus a baby. Yeah, this can't be happening. Roy and Riza just took us in. What will they do once they find out?

"God damn it!" I heard Orchid yell from inside the bathroom.

I heard the faucet turn on and her sigh in frustration.

"Sounds like you've got your hands full." The man behind the counter said.

"Screw off buddy." I muttered in response.

His eyes widened before he looked down at his magazine.

I listened as the water shut off and Orchid threw something across the room. It fell to the floor and her foot began tapping.

I began counting seconds again while I looked around the little store, pointing out its flaws in my head. There was a thin layer of dust that covered the counter and the smell was disgusting.

Orchid's foot stopped tapping and she walked across the room. It than fell silent. I stood up looking down at the first test wondering if this was true of not.

She opened the door and looked at my, tears spilling over her eyes and begging to turn red.

"Im pregnant." She whispered, holding out the test for my to see.

Two pink lines stared back at me.

She walked past me and too the counter. She put some money on the counter and proceeded to exit the store. I trailed behind her. As soon as we were out of the store she began sobbing. I pulled her into my chest and kissed her head. I didn't know what else to do.

"We'll get threw this." I whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. "I promise."

**I need five reviews for an update!**


	4. HQ

Chapter 4- HQ

My hands were shaking as we approached HQ. After the little episode at the convenient store we had gone home and I had taken out the greenish color from my hair. Envy changed back to his normal form and I dawned my Military uniform as Roy and Riza left the house. We followed about twenty minutes behind them.

Both Envy and I decided we wouldn't tell them until we were home again tonight. HQ would probably be one of the worst places to tell them I was pregnant and a homunculus was the father.

Envy grabbed one of my hands making it stop shaking. "You're nervous."

"Of course. I've been gone for so long and what will they all think when I walk in with you at my side." I muttered.

He stayed silent. I shook my head sighing. "It doesn't matter this is what I chose, I stand by my decision." I murmured squeezing his hand.

He nodded.

"You nervous?" I asked looking towards him.

"Fuck yeah. I am a homunculus. A majority of these people have tried to kill either my or one of the others."

"Right." I sighed holding my head up, holding the authority I used to have in this building.

I began walking up the huge doors with as much confidence as I could manage. My hand grasped the door and opened it. The very first thing I saw was Alphonse. He barreled towards me from the front desk.

"Orchid!" He enveloped me in a tight hug.

My hand lost Envy's and I wrapped my arms around Alphonse. "I missed you." I giggled.

"Ditto." He murmured.

I backed away to see his face beaming with a huge smile.

"Where's Ed?" I asked looking around.

"He's in Roy's office."

"Lets go." I murmured approaching the stairs.

I never thought I would ever miss military HQ. I missed it dearly. I even missed all the paper work. I missed seeing my friends every day and being assigned missions. I always took it for granted. The only reason I had even took the state alchemist exam was because my dad was a state alchemist. I wanted to be just like him.

As we approached the Fuhrer's office Envy tapped my shoulder.

"This really isn't a place for a homunculus."

"Do you want to leave?" I asked, perfectly okay with it if he wanted to.

He gave a slight nod and I smiled and nodded my self in response.

And with that he was gone, sliding down the stairs and out the door with inhuman like quickness.

I sighed opening the Fuhrer's door.

Everyone was inside. The big rectangular table was back. Edward, Havoc and Armstrong sat at one of the long sides. Alphonse walked over to take an empty seat next to his brother. On the other side was Breda, Maria Ross, Armstrong and Fury.

"Welcome back, Eternal." Roy said. He was at the far end of the table with Riza standing behind him. His elbows were rested on the table, his hands folded together and his chin was rested on his hands.

I sat down at the only empty seat across from Roy and Riza.

"It's good to be back Fuhrer." I murmured.

And it was just like old times. As cheesy as it sounds it really was. Roy went over what was happening lately, filling me in on all the latest prisoners, kidnapping and murders. He assigned Miss Ross the investigation of the murder of Richard Delayla. Hw was the former Steam Alchemist.

Eventually the little meeting ended and I walked to my old office. It appeared that not a thing had been moved but after I took a better look all my old paper work had been removed and replaced with new work.

"Wonderful." I said. "No matter how hard you try you can never get away from the paper work.

I sighed sitting down at my desk and starting on the first page.

"Hey Orchid."

My head popped up to see a bold haired boy standing in the doorway.

"Edward!" I gasped standing up.

He strode across the room and enveloped me into a warm hug.

"I'm so happy you're safe." Ed murmured kissing my head. "We've all missed you so much."

"I missed you too." I murmured. "All of you."

"Where the hell have you been?" He said sternly.

He sat down across from my desk and I sat in my regular seat at my desk. I told him everything. Where Envy and I went, how I stayed fed, why we came back and soon on.

"Wow. You were out there pretty long." He said looking away from me.

"Yeah." As I said this something moved in my stomach.

I gasped. A wave of fear rushed over me quickly.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked sounding alarmed.

My hands hovered over my belly debating weather to hold it or leave it alone.

"Orchid?" Ed pressed standing up.

"E-ed…" I shuddered.

"Orchid what's wrong?"

_Should I just tell him? He'll find out eventually, everyone will. Could he keep it a secret until I worked up the nerve to tell Roy and Riza? Of course he could._

"Ed Im pregnant." I said it bluntly, catching him off guard.

His face turned into a shocked expression. He stayed very quiet for a long time. My unnecessary heart was racing. There was more movement in my abdomen. Again my hands fluttered over my belly not really touching it.

"Pardon me?" Ed finally said.

"Im pregnant Edward." I repeated.

His eyes grew even wider if that was possible.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

I jumped out of my chair and rushed to the office door. The chair fell and crashed on to the floor causing a sound to echo threw out the room. I closed it quickly and locked it. I turned around to face Ed and leaned back on the door.

Edward grew quiet and my eyes began to water. I let the silence hover over us, unwilling to be the one to break it.

Eventually Ed opened his mouth to speak but shut it, insure of what to say. He opened it once more, this time speaking, "It's Envy's."

It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes." I whispered.

"I see." Was all he could say.

I only looked down at my feet as the tears in my eyes rolled down my cheeks.

"Does he know?"

"Yes."

Ed sighed and ran a head threw his hair.

"Damn it Orchid you're only sixteen. This is gonna be hell."

"I know I know." I slid down the door and plopped down. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed.

"But, if there's any body that can get threw this… its you."

I looked up shocked.

"You'll get threw this Orchid. You and him."

I looked to the floor. After whipping away the tears I looked back to Ed, "Thank you."

He held out a hand and I quickly took it. He helped me up and wiped away any remaining tears.

"Just finish today's work, go home and tell Roy and Riza. You will need they're help."

I nodded going back to my desk.

(small time skip)

Envy met me outside of HQ, morphed in to the figure he had been at the convent store.

"How was work?"

"Ed knows."

He immediately knew what I was referring to.

He sighed. "Everyone will soon. I was in town today and everyone already knows you're back and even about me. News spreads fast in this town."

"Great." I sighed as we began walking home. "We have to tell Roy and Riza." I murmured.

"Yeah." He agreed.

I never would have dreamed this could happen. In a way Envy and I were like the living dead. How could we reproduce?

"Im scared." I whispered.

"Me too."

I had nothing more to say. My mouth stayed shut the entire way home. Envy refused to let go of my hand.

Roy and Riza had some how managed to beat us home. My heart began to race. I was more worried about how Roy would react than Riza.

I didn't even look at them as I walked in the door and they greeted us. I walked past them and into the living room. Envy and I stiffly sat down on the couch and waited. Sooner or later they would come in to the living room, wondering what was going on. And when they finally did. We would tell them exactly what was happening.

Sorry its another shorty. I'll try to make the next one longer. Id like five reviews before I update again, thanks for reading!


	5. Bump

Okay so hears the next chapter :D

Chapter 5- Bump

Sure enough Roy and Riza wandered into the living room with wary expressions on their faces. They must have noticed the looks on Envy's face as well as mine.

"Whats wrong?" Riza murmured, plopping down on the floor in front of the recliner Roy had claimed.

I squeezed Envy's hand before I spoke, "Im pregnant." I said those two words with suck clarity it surprised even me.

Riza's eyes went wide while Roy's blinked in surprise. Envy and I patiently waited for them to speak. I began counting the seconds that passed in my head. I got up to one hundred and thirteen before Roy spoke, "You better be lying."

"What reason would I have to lie to you?" I murmured, struggling to keep my eyes from watering. "Besides look." I pulled off my military jacket and yanked up my black tank top to reveal a bump beginning to form on my stomach.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Riza bellowed, moving over to the couch and placing her hands on my belly.

"Not even a day!" Envy answered for me, in shock.

Riza's hands were cold against my skin but it didn't really bother me all that much. I didn't cringe away from her hold. The…thing inside me kicked at one of her hands. She gasped.

"It's already kicking!" She exclaimed in shock.

I looked over to Roy with a pleading look in my eyes.

"We have to kill it." He murmured.

My eyes went wide. I wasn't pleading for that! Weather I liked it or not, I was pregnant, this was my fault, not his, he couldn't do such a thing.

"Roy!" Riza yelled in rage, jumping up. "How could you saw such a thing? You're step daughter is having a baby and you want to kill it?" She wasn't just mad, she was _pissed_.

"Riza," Roy began, "think of what it could do to her! She's the Revolutionest. Its father is a homunculus. What kind of monster could be inside of her?"

My cheeks turned bright red with furry. I jumped up and walked up to Roy, standing on my tip-toes to get in his face.

"How dare you?" I snarled. "Don't you ever say anything like that about my baby again or so help me I'll-"

"You'll do what Orchid? Kill me?" He yelled back.

I clamped my mouth shut fighting the urge to slash out, to punch him, to kick him, to set his jacket a blaze.

"That's what I thought." He murmured, strangle triumphant.

"Roy…" Riza whispered. She looked to me and than to Envy before looking back at her bastered of a husband. "Either except it or get out."

Her words left me in utter shock. She was siding with Envy and I? In all honest I didn't want to have this baby but it was happening, like it or not.

"W-what?" Roy sturrdered.

"You heard me." She spat the words at him. "So which is it?"

He hesitated before sighing and plopping back down in the recliner. Defeated.

He stayed very quiet as Riza, Envy and I discussed the issues. Like how everyone would eventually find out. I could deal with that, Ed already knew. Another problem was work. We decided I would stay in work until I was in too much pain or when we determined my de date. And than there was the issue of the doctor we would need.

"Well, Alphonse has been taking classes since before we left." I murmured. "He could be the doctor, I suppose."

"And Winry is coming into town tomorrow, she used to read all those medical books." Riza added.

Maybe, just maybe this would work out.

Roy had basically gone mute while (for some odd reason) Riza seemed almost excided.

(Small time skip)

"Damn." I hissed placing a hand on my stomach, looking away from Envy.

"Are you okay?" Envy murmured, not knowing what to do.

We were laying in bed, lights off. I had on a pair of red plaid pants and a black long sleeved shirt. My shirt was pulled up to reveal my stomach. On top of the fact that it was growing by the hour it was also swollen. Whatever was inside me couldn't be that big, it sure was causing some damage though. Most things didn't cause me any pain. This was one of the few things that did. That bothered me.

"No. Its just strong." I muttered, growing more agitated.

The room grew incredibly quiet. Roy was still awake in the other room. Riza how ever had been asleep for a while. Roy really hadn't spoken to me. He wasn't exactly angry. He was more depressed than angry. The only thing he said after the altercation was "goodnight".

"Do you even want this baby?" Envy whispered, fear coating his voice.

I sighed. "Not particularly no."

"Than…why not…get rid of it."

"I can't kill something. Anything."

It kicked again, causing me to gasp in pain.

"Why does it hurt you so much?" He muttered.

I took his hands and placed them on my stomach. We waited. With-in minutes, it kicked. Envy's eyes bulged.

"It _is_ strong." He whispered.

"Yeah." I agreed.

(another small time skip)

When I woke up the next morning, my stomach had doubled in size. "Holy hell." I muttered as I opened my eyes.

"Wha- what the fuck?" Envy growled.

"RIZA!" I yelled.

I felt her energy source get slightly stronger as she awoken.

"RIZA!" I yelled again.

This time she jumped out of bed with Roy right at her heals. They ran down the hallway and barged threw the door.

"Are you oka- OH MY GOD!" Riza gasped in horror.

"Yeah." I muttered.

Roy surprised me buy rushing to my side and kneeing down, looking at my stomach. "Can you get up?" He asked.

It looked like a basketball was hiding under the skin of my belly. My belly button had not yet popped out but looked like it would soon.

I breathed in and as I did whatever was inside me felt like it was moving, ripping me apart from the inside. Was it stretching?

It hurt. The pain was almost as bad as being set on fire. Would I take that over this? I didn't know what else to do, it was a reflex. I screamed. Roy's hands hovered over me as my scream filled the room. Envy's hands wrapped around me, pulling me into his lap.

"Shh, Orchid. Calm down. You'll only make it hurt worse." He whispered, bending over and pressing his lips to my temple.

I clamped my mouth shut and as soon as I did the thing stopped stretching.

"I'll go call Alphonse." Roy murmured, hurrying out of my room.

"Did it stop?" Envy asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

The pain, however lingered.

I could hear the call from upstairs. Alphonse would be hear as soon as possible. Roy hadn't told him why we needed him. Roy was leaving that to me. Next Roy called HQ to tell the secretary we wouldn't be in today.

"Can I get you anything?" Riza asked.

"No. I need to get up." I said, struggling to sit myself up.

"Don't." Envy said, pressing a hand to my shoulder.

"I need to pee damn it!" I said heaving myself up.

After quickly using the bathroom, I made my way back to my room. As I walked threw my doorway Alphonse's energy source entered the estate. I settled back on to Envy's lap and listened as Roy opened the door for Alphonse and walk into the kitchen with out a word. Alphonse began walking up the stairs.

"Orchid?" He called, walking down the hallway.

"In here!" I answered.

His pace quickened and halted outside my door.

"What. The. Hell." He gasped at each word.

"Yep." I whispered.

He stood there dumbfounded, staring.

"Alphonse. Please, help me." I whispered pleading.

His mind began working again and he hesitantly walked to my side.

"How long?" He asked in a hushed tone. "Just yesterday you looked…normal."

"I know. I woke up like this. I just found out yesterday." I explained.

"I don't even know where to begin…" He trailed off, dropping to his knees.

I felt two energy sources enter the estate. Winry and Ed. "Thank god." I sighed.

"Orchid!" Winry yelled with glee apon opening the door.

"Up here, Win!" I called and the thing kicked at the stomach.

Her feet took off towards the stairs. "Orchid!" She yelped again.

He feet skidded to a stop outside my door.

I than realized that this was the first time she'd seen me since the incident at the Christmas party. I hadn't been so round, let alone in the arms of a homunculus.

"Envy?" She murmured.

"Yep." He all but growled.

That concerned me, he wasn't usually like this.

"You're pregnant?" She murmured in a monotone voice.

"Yes." I whispered back too her. "Winry I need your help."

It was almost as if her medical side was taking over her body.

She sat on the edge of the bed and took my wrist and put two fingers to it.

"Well your pulse is very uneven…and quick too. That may be a problem." She dropped my wrist and put a hand to my forehead. "You're warm too. How long have you been-"

"A day." I cut her off, getting sick of the same question.

She put her hands on my belly and just as she did the thing kicked.

"Man he's got some legs!" She exclaimed, shock crossing her face. "You look like you could give birth any day."


	6. Nails

Chapter 6- Nails

There wasn't much that Winry could do for me. There also wasn't much she could determine besides that I would give birth soon, any day, any hour, any _moment. _Winry also said that it would be strong. We didn't know how fast it would grow either or how long it'd live for. If it continued to grown at this rate it would be equivalent to the size and structure of a sixty year old. Meaning this things life would be over with in three and a half years.

Winry had left with Ed to go get me some pain medicine and then finish the remaining wedding details. After that they'd be back with my painkillers. Riza and Roy had also left. They went to the store for a bit getting necessary products for a baby. We weren't sure how it would eat. Weather it would have to eat human food or philosophers stones or even if I would have a philosophers stone for a heart.

Envy and I were on my bed. The curtains were shut and my door shut making the room very dark. The only light shining in my room was threw the tiny cracks not covered with curtains. My head was once again in Envy's lap. He was running his fingers threw my hair, glairing at my belly.

"Do you even want this monster?" He growled.

I sighed, contemplating how to answer. "Honestly no." I whispered.

"Then lets kill it." Envy snarled, his hand morphing in to a claw.

"No." I growled.

I swatted his hand away.

"Why not?" Envy said threw clenched teeth.

"Its not right."

"It could kill you!"

"Wrong. Im the Revolutionest. I can get threw it. And Envy, I will not allow this," I pointed to my stomach, "To be killed."

I touched my belly just slightly. When my fingers brushed against the skin a twinge of pain was left in their place. I pulled my hand away to see a small cut on my tummy. I wiped the blood away and gawked at my nails.

There was almost a half inch of nail hanging of my finger. I touched the nail and it sliced in to my skin like butter. It was almost like cutting water, effortlessly.

"What the hell?" I whispered watching the cuts heal over.

Envy hadn't noticed what had happened.

"Are you okay?" He asked urgently.

"Im fine." I said quietly.

The room fell deadly quiet for a moment and I brushed the blood away before he could see.

"You will get threw this." Envy declared.

"I know I will." I said.

And just like that, the room fell quiet again.

"What do you think it will look like?" Envy whispered again, breaking the silence.

I thought about it a minute before answering.

"I don't really know. I wish I could say that I did. Boy or girl I would like to know what it will look like." I answered.

"How fast do you think it will grow?"

"Again I say I wish I knew." My voice was shaky.

"Did you think of any names?" Envy asked trying to lighten the mood.

"One." I said going along with it. "Invidia." I murmured. "It's your name in Latin." I said, my cheeks turning pink.

He chuckled slightly, "I like it. Invidia." He said, trying out the name for himself.

(small time skip)

Winry returned with the medicine. She came upstairs with a glass of water and the bottle of pills. I sat up from Envy's lap with difficulties. Envy had to slightly push on my back and hold me up. The pain shooting down my spine and around my belly was excruciating.

"Here you go." She murmured handing me the glass. "Now you can take one of these each hour until five AM. Im almost positive you will give birth in the morning. I don't want the pills causing any problems. These are very mild so that they wont cause any…complications with the baby. So with that being said you'll probably still experience a good amount of pain. This was the best we could do though."

"Thank you Winry, really." I said placing a pill in my mouth and drinking the water.

"Oh its nothing at all, we were going to be out anyway." She blushed and scratching at the back of her neck.

"Did you get the last wedding details finished?" I asked, handing her back the glass.

"Oh yes! If everything goes as I plan you'll be able to make it next week."

I smiled at this. That gave me hope that everything would be okay. I smiled at her.

I did as told. I took a pill that would only slightly dull the pain each hour. I never fell asleep, The thing inside of my was kicking too much for me to relax and fall asleep. Envy had fallen asleep though.

I had forced my self out of bed and wandered to the stair case, taking each step with great care and hesitance. When I reached the bottom I walked into the kitchen to search for something to eat. With all the chaos going on today I didn't feel hungry. That and I didn't want to leave Envy's side.

I opened one of the refrigerators and took out an apple. After shutting the door I struggled to sit down on the floor against the fridge. I took a bite of the apple. It tasted horrid.

"Ew." I whimpered.

I tossed the apple behind me and listened as it fell into the sink. With my hands on the floor I pushed my body away from the door and turned it towards it. I opened the door and took the closest thing I could find. An orange. My nails sliced threw the skin with unimaginable ease. I placed the skin in a neat pile on the floor next to me and took a bite out of the orange. It was disgusting. I gagged apon forcing myself to swallow the little bit that was in my mouth. I threw the orange un and into the sink and looked back inside the fridge.

This time I took out a slice of cheese. After taking off the plastic wrapping and placing in over the orange skin I bit into it.

"God damn." I gagged once more before forcing myself to stand.

I spit into the sink. My hand found the knob to turn on the water and wash the sink out. I took the fruit out of the sink and tossed it into the garbage under the sink. My legs were shaky as I crouched down to get the garbage off the floor and throw it away.

"This sucks." I muttered walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes as the thing kicked again. My hands rested on my stomach and I sighed.

"Can't you stop just for a little while?" I whispered.

Apparently not. I was answered with a painful stretch. I gasped in pain.

"Thanks." I grumbled once the pain stopped.

It kicked again.

I rolled my eyes.

"Great you're already sassing your mother." I said with a tiny smile creeping to my lips.

And with that my breath caught and the kicking stopped all together. The almost continuous movement that had been brewing inside of me, stopped. I tried to inhale but found it impossible.

Three words felt like they were being screamed in my head. "Get. It. Out."

Envy's POV

I opened my eyes to see the Orchid was gone. A spasm pf panic shot threw my entire body. I leapt from the bed and ran silently to her door and down the hallway. I could here her walking into the living room.

As quietly as I could possibly manage I walked down the stairs, stopping when I could see Orchid laying on the couch.

"Can't you just stop for a little while?" She said, placing her hands on her stomach.

A small smile traced her lips, causing my to smile.

"Thanks." She muttered.

Ah, so she was talking to the baby inside of her.

"Great you're already sassing your mother." She rolled her eyes.

But than, she stopped moving. Her belly stopped moving as well and you could see from the way her chest didn't move that she wasn't breathing. Had she noticed my energy presence by now? She should have as soon s I had awoken.

Her eyes went wide and she sat up with such ease it was like she was never pregnant. She breathed in and stared at her stomach. I watched as her gaze focused on her right hand as she raised it and curled her fingers into a claw. It was now that I could see the her nails were longer than usual. They almost glinted with a razor sharp edge.

And then she did something that shocked me. She dug her nails into the side of her stomach.

Im sorry this chapter almost took a month. I know there has been some suspicions as to weather Orchid will be like Bella in Breaking Dawn but she doesn't particularly want this baby and the way she gives birth will be different. Im trying to shy away from breaking dawn as much as possible. Please REVIEW!


	7. Invidia

Chapter 7- Invidia

I dug my nails into the side of my belly. Clawing at the flesh and ripping threw it effortlessly. Warm red liquid spilled over me, the couch and on to the floor.

"Orchid!" Envy yelled in shock.

I jumped but didn't look up at him. I didn't sense his energy source. That worried me. His hand gripped my wrist but I ignored him. At the moment, I was stronger, much, _much _stronger. I knew that I could kill Envy if I needed to, despite his years of fighting and everlasting strength. My nails slashed threw my skin and womb, revealing a plump tiny pair of legs with the umbilical cord tangled around them.

Gently I reached at the legs and carefully pulled them.

"Help me." I growled at Envy, as blood continued to spill from my body and the room started to spin and get hazy.

And he did help me. He held out his hands and helped me retrieve the baby. He took its torso and held out his other hand for its head. I unwove the umbilical from its ankle and cut threw it with my nails. And then it was out of me. Envy caught its head and pulled it away from my healing stomach. As my stomach healed and blood was restored threw out my body a stinging pain shot threw my body.

"It's a girl." Envy whispered in awe, wiping blood from her face gently with his fingers.

"Invidia." I smiled. Than realization hit me. "Why isn't she crying?" I demanded.

The only reassurance that she was alive was the steady rise and fall of her tiny chest, clearly breathing. Not knowing what to do I screamed, "Riza!"

I felt two energy sources jolt awake and jump from bed. They came rushing down the hall and towards the stairs. Roy was directly behind Riza.

"Roy call Winry!" Riza spat in his direction before running to the kitchen.

Roy ran to the foyer where the phone was. I looked at Envy who was staring at me with wide eyes. I looked down. The couch, my clothes and the floor was stained with a dark red liquid. Blood.

"I'm fine." I said. "My blood already regenerated. I have more than enough." I reassured him before he could even ask.

Riza rushed back in to the living room with a cloth in her hand. She crouched down beside Envy and began wiping the blood from Invidia.

"How are you feeling Orchid?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"I'm fine." I murmured. "I'm not sure about your couch or floor though."

There was no more pain in my stomach. The stinging pain disappeared and I felt almost hyper. My face beamed with a smile.

"She's on her way." Roy said, entering the living room.

"She isn't crying." Riza murmured. "But, she _is _breathing."

Roy looked to me and smiled. Finally Roy was showing some kind of emotion other than anger or remorse. And then he smiled at Envy. That was all I could ask for. Roy's acceptance. This made me even more hyper.

I felt three Energy sources enter the estate and heard doors slamming and the pattering of running feet.

"Sorry, it took me so long!" Winry yelled bounding threw the door.

"Jeez did you floor it the whole way here?" I laughed.

"Well its good to see you smiling again!" Alphonse said with a chuckle of his own.

"She isn't crying." I said to Winry.

Winry dropped the black bag she carried and dropped to her knees by Riza, while Ed and Al stood behind the couch looking over me.

"Well she's breathing." Winry said.

"Yes, that's the third the that's been stated." I said sarcastically.

Winry took Invidia from Riza and put at little blue device in her mouth. She squeezed the end and blood was sucked into the device and out of the babied mouth. And then a cry rang out threw the room.

I let out a sigh of relief as well as Envy and Roy and Riza. Winry removed the blood from Invidia's mouth and nose before wrapping her in a towel and offering her to me. I leaned back and shook my head. My smile vanished. I wasn't sure why but I had no desire to hold her.

"You don't want to hold her?" Winry questioned, surprised.

"N-no." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Ed put a hand on my shoulder, reassuring me that it was all right. Winry offered Invidia to Envy and he took her just as her eyes popped open and her crying lowered to whimpers.

Her eyes were a bright purple but glowed like mine. I smiled again despite the tears. She looked at me and smiled. I let out a surprised laugh.

"You sure you don't want to hold her?" Envy said.

"Yes. For now." I looked to Riza. "Im really sorry about your couch…and floor." I whispered.

"Its fine. We can cover the stain up and replace the furniture, just as long as your all right." She said with a smile.

"I am!"

I stood up from the couch and stretched. My slender figure was once again back to normal. I sighed in contentment.

"I'm going to change my clothes, ill be back." I said walking towards the stairs.

I took my time in the bathroom, deciding to shower and rid the dried blood from my stomach. It felt amazing to not have a huge belly in front of me. After my shower I walked to my room with a towel wrapped tightly around me. I shut the door and dropped the towel. My hands found a red tank top and white knee length shorts. I slipped them on, looking out the window. The sun was beginning to rise in the sky.

My feet patted down the stairs to see Riza scrubbing the carpet and the couch gone. I looked to Ed and he saw the confusion spread across my face.

He pointed behind him, indicating that the couch had been pushed outside.

"Great. The garbage men are gonna think we killed someone." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, just tell them we spilled wine on the couch." Alphonse laughed.

"Yes because wine looks like blood." I giggled.

I looked around the room. Winry was on the floor looking at the recliner Roy was sitting in with Invidia in his arms.

She was big. And already dressed in a floral sundress. She had long dark brown hair and her eyes shined brightly, just like mine. Her hair had purple tints in some places. Her face was round and a smile enveloped her face as soon as she locked eyes with me. I smiled back. Envy put an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into his.

"How's it feel to be a grandpa?" I asked Roy.

"Great." He smiled at me. "Im a little young though."

"Well Im a little young to be a mother." I said.

He rolled his eyes. I laughed as well as Envy.

(Time skip.)

Exactly one week had passed and Invidia was the size of a three year old. She was growing by the minute it seemed like. It worried me deeply. I still hadn't held her. Her hair was well past her shoulders. She was already walking and she was constantly trying to get my attention. Weather it was throwing books or plastic toys at me or screaming she needed eye contact with me. Every time she approached me, I would shy away from her. I hadn't touched any part of her except her legs when I was taking her out of me. She did not need formula. She had no heart beat which could only mean that her heart was a Philosophers stone.

We had gotten a new couch and Ed and Winry's Wedding was tomorrow. I had bought Invidia a white dress and Winry had given me a light pink one.

"I know you went here to help me plan it but I want you to be my maid of honor." She said before I jumped on her and hugged her.

Today Envy, Riza and I were sitting in the living room. Envy was sitting on the floor with Invidia playing with her toys. Roy was reading the newspaper and Riza was watching Envy and Invidia with a smile.

"Next week Im returning to work." I said setting down the book I had been reading.

"What will you do with Invidia though?" Riza murmured.

"Well Envy doesn't go with me to HQ so he could take care of her."

"Fine by me." Envy said.

Invidia began pounding her toy set of keys on the floor. I looked to her.

"Yes Dia?" I said using my nickname for her.

Usually she would just smile at me but today she surprised us all by clearly saying, "Mommy, why won't you hold me, or hug me?" She had a sweet voice, like melted honey.

My mouth fell open surprised and shocked.

"D-Dia…" I shuddered.

My insides melted with remorse. And I held out my arms for her.

"Come here." I whispered.

A huge smile spread across her face. She stood up and walked over to me. My hands reached for her sides and as soon as I touched her my vision clouded over. Instead of seeing my child's face in front of me I saw a picture of Envy, Dia and I she looked about ten years old and then I knew that when she would stop aging. Forever frozen at age ten. My sight returned to me. And I saw Dia's confused look clouding her smile.

"You stop aging when you're ten." I smile lifting her on to my lap.

She wasn't exactly heavy but she was surely weighed more then I expected. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled into my neck.

For the rest of the night we were inseparable. She refused to let go of me. Even when I grew hungry she clung to me. I shifted her to me back where she hung on tightly as I made a sandwich with one hand and the other held her against me.

"Want a bite?" I asked as she sat on my lap at the table.

She eagerly took a bite. Her face turned to a grimace as she swallowed it.

"Yuck." She spat.

I laughed. Envy walked into the kitchen.

"Well she defiantly doesn't need food." I said still laughing at her puckered face.

At night I laid her sleeping form down in her crib and fell asleep next to Envy in my bed, preparing myself for tomorrows wedding where the Military would meet my daughter and Envy.


	8. Wedding

Sorry for another long wait xP but anyways… this story will only have ten chapters. Ill be starting a new story shortly after completing this one though. I cant decide if it will be a Ouran High School Host Club one or a FMA. Oh well, ONWARD!

Chapter 8- Wedding

After I slid into the light pink dress Winry had presented me with I smoothed it out, looking myself over in the mirror in front of me. The dress hat two tiny straps holding it to me and hung down to my knees. I turned around to Invidia, who was sitting on my bed in a white flower girl dress that had a big bow in the back.

"Pretty Mommy!" She beamed.

I smiled at her. "Thank you Dia." I smiled. "Winry, get your butt over here." I said pointing to the ground beside me.

She obeyed, getting up from my bed and standing in front of me.

"Robe. Off."

We laughed together as she untied her robe and let it fall to the ground leaving her in a white set of bra and panties. I grabbed the white wedding dress that was hanging on the back of my closet door and gently helped her slide into it. After zipping the back and adjusting the one-inch straps to cover her bra, I let her look in the mirror. She was beautiful. The simple white dress that hung down to the floor and trailed behind her was stunning. Tears began rolling down her face and I laughed.

"Aunt Winry, why are you crying?" Dia asked, standing on the bed.

All Winry did was shake her head.

"She happy." I whispered in Dia's direction.

I wandered over to my bedside table and grabbed a necklace. After returning to Wiry I fixed it around her neck.

"Something blue." I murmured.

The necklace was a simple sky blue jewel that hung in a short chain. Next I began braiding Winry's long hair to the side so that it hung over her shoulder down to her stomach. I tied off the end with a hair tie that had a white fake rose on it.

"Something Barrowed… well technically the necklace it too but oh well." I said shrugging.

"Thank you so much." She whispered.

"No need to thank me." I smiled.

We didn't do her makeup because she never wore any. her little white heels were new and her dress was old. It was her mothers.

"Now sit down and don't mess anything up." I ordered, waving Dia towards me.

She plopped down on the bench in front of my vanity. She looked more like five years ld then three like she had just yesterday. I picked up a brush and ran it threw her hair before clipping a piece back away from her face with a dark pink flower clip, similar to the flower hair tie I put in Winry's hair. Next I used a curling iron to put barrel curls in my hair. After I finished my hair, I put some lip gloss on and turned to Winry.

"You look beautiful." She murmured.

"Hmm Im nothing compared to you." I smiled. "Ed and Al just left." I murmured, feeling their energy sources fade away. "The limo picked them up. Roy and Riza and Envy left with them. They'll be waiting in the audience before we get there."

She nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. I held a hand towards Dia and she took it. I raised her up and she climbed on to my back, firmly holding on around my neck.

"Come on Win." I said holding out another hand to her.

She took it and shockingly stood up just as I felt an energy source approach the estate.

"Mei!" I gasped. "Mei's here!" I yanked on Winry's arm, rushing down stairs like a dog does when it's master returns home. "Deluns here too." I gasped as the second energy source shined.

I reached the door before either one of them could knock. I felt Winry snatch Dia off my back as I leapt out the door and at Mei.

"Mei! Mei! Mei!" I squealed embracing her.

"Orchid!" She giggled.

I stepped back away and looked her over. Her hair was in braids as usual and she had a typical pink and gold Xingese dress on with matching heels. Delun had on a tux with a black tie.

"I missed y-" She caught a glimpse of Invidia over my shoulder. "Who's this?" She murmured smiling.

I sighed, might as well get it over with and tell her the truth. "She's my daughter." I blurted out.

She was very quiet, her voice almost a whisper when she asked, "Who is the father?"

"Envy."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"WHAT!" She screeched. "You did- and made- With a homunculus?"

"Um…yes." I mumbled, "Yes I did."

She sighed. "Oh well there's nothing we can do no."

I rolled my eyes and walked up to Winry and held out my hands for Dia. She automatically barrowed her head into my collarbone.

"This is Invidia." I smiled looking at Mei. "Dia don't be so shy. Say hello to your new aunt." I murmured.

Her head popped up and looked at Mei, slowly she smiled a brilliant smile. "Hello, Aunt Mei."

"H-hello." Mei whispered waving a little. Mei looked at me. "How old is she?"

"Eight days." I murmured instantly. I continued explaining after her socked expression, "Really, I accidentally got pregnant and two days after I had her. She grows fast but will stop at age ten. And no the military does not know." I added before she could ask.

She was silent for a minute before saying, "Oh, well this will be interesting." All the while Delun stood behind her absorbing all this new information.

We left shortly after that. The plan was to drive the five hours to Risembool get out of the car and immediately follow threw with the wedding. This wouldn't be an easy ride with a new born- five year old size – child on my lap the entire way there. The wedding was going to be in a clearing near Winry's home.

Sure enough Invidia complained for the first two hours of the ride there. But she soon fell asleep, I took that time to explain more in-depth to Mei.

"You see since were both immortal she grew very fast. She also has a Philosophers stone for a heart, meaning she doesn't have to eat, just like Envy." I murmured, brushing strains of air away from my sleeping child's face. She had fallen asleep in my lap.

"I see." Mei whispered. "She looks like you. Her eyes shine like yours do and not just the glowing way. I mean they hold pure curiosity and will in them. And when she smiles I think of you, it's the same way you smile. A genuine smile, never fake." Mei smiled, sitting across from me, her hand wrapped around Delun's who was quiet as usual. "She'll be just like you, with the occasional temper tantrum like her father often had, before all of this happened."

I smiled, nodding in agreement. "Probably." I giggled.

"Do you know if she can do anything like you? You know like the way you can sense when other people around and see in the pitch black night." Mei asked.

"I don't know." I murmured. "Good question. Well her eyes glow, so I suppose she can very well see in the dark. But I don't know if she can sense other people. I _think _she can regenerate because of her Philosophers stone."

I looked out the window, we were defiantly out in the country. Risembool.

"Get ready, Win. Were almost there."

As we got closer we could see the clearing set up to look beautiful. There were white chairs, all occupied save two for Mei and Delun. There was a priest and Ed as well as Al standing at the alter. there was a long line of white sheet leading from the limo to the alter. Off to the side was a little pavilion set up for the reception. Outside the tent was a small band ready to play.

Winry huffed a sigh. "Lets do this." She murmured as the limo stopped. Mei and Delun got out and ran to their seats.

"Dia wake up." I murmured, gently shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed all around.

"Are we at the wedding?" She asked.

"Yes. Do you remember what to do?" I answered.

"Mhm!" She answered.

There was a tap on the window and I turned to see Al smiling at us on the other side. He was going to walk Winry down the isle. I handed Dia a small basket with pink flower petals in it. We opened the door and without a word began the ceremony. The band began playing and I motioned for Invidia to walk down the isle. Winry handed me a bouquet full of purple, pink and white flowers. I let Dia walk ten steps before I followed after her.

I looked around quickly to find Envy in the front row with Riza and Roy. He had morphed into a normal looking man with black hair and blue eyes. Our eyes met and we smile at each other. Next I kept my eyes glued on Invidia. once she reached the alter she stood on the opposite side of Ed when I reached her I gently pushed her to the side more to make room for Winry and stood next to Dia. When Winry reached the alter she handed me her flowers and turned to Ed. They joined hands and the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" The wedding was just like any other wedding. The vows were simple and they kissed when they were pronounced man and wife.

We then filed into the pavilion where there were tables that everyone sat at. Winry, Edward, Alphonse, Riza, Roy, Envy, Dia and I sat to the head table.

Winry leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Now would be a good time."

I nodded and stood up, clinking my fork to my glass. All eyes focused on me. "Hello." I murmured. "I have an announcement." I said, raising my voice. I picked up Dia and Envy stood up, morphing into his normal form only with a tux. I heard serial gasps and some growls even.

"You all remember Envy I see. Now let me introduce you to my daughter, Invidia."


	9. The War is Won

Chapter 9- The war is won

I spoke before anyone else could. "Envy was reason I left. Roy was against us being together so I left. It got to the point where it was bad for my health to be living like I was." Most people had shocked looks on their faces. "We returned and began living in my old home. Then Invidia was conceived." My cheeks burned red but I continued. "Envy was in HQ."

"Eternal how could you?" Havoc yelled, standing up abruptly.

Ignored him. "He left with in minutes. Two days later I had Invidia." Her grip around me tightened. "She's a hybrid Homunculus-Revolutionest. She cannot die. Her heart is a philosophers stone. And she will stop aging when she's ten." I looked to Havoc.

"Eternal, he's…you know what he's done." He murmured.

"And he's not that anymore. Envy is different, you all need to except that. As the Fuhere's step-daughter I demand that you except my family or have no connection to us."

The room was silent, absolutely silent.

"Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Roy and Riza have all witnessed my relation ship with Envy and my daughter. Each one of them can tell you that neither Envy nor Invidia are dangerous."

"We really aren't." Dia added.

The pavilion stayed silent for a while. I took this time to make eye-contact with each person under the pavilion. Most people I knew very well but there were a few of who I had never met.

I watched as Armstrong stood up, a sliver of hope vibrating threw my vains.

"Welcome." He murmured, raising his glass.

"Welcome." Breda said, repeating Armstrong's motions.

"Yes, welcome." Roy said behind me in a strong voice.

And that was all it took, with –in seconds everyone was standing, holding up their Champaign filled glasses and voicing their open armed greetings. Everyone held warm smiles on their faces and showed no fear in this new alliance.

I looked to Envy and smiled, he returned the smile as Dia let out a tiny giggle.

The wedding reception from that point on was relatively normal. Winry and Ed shoved cake in each others faces and Winry threw her bouquet into the crowd of single girls as well as Ed threw her garner into the pool of single men. Winry and Edward had their first dance and soon after most people began dancing around them. Alphonse caught my hand and pulled me away from Envy and Dia. Thankfully Envy wasn't offended.

"Well, today is shaping up to be rather….what's the word…"

"Extraordinary? Exilent? Amazing?" I offered.

"All three, plus more." He chuckled.

He spun me around before bringing me back to him.

"Still in love with me?" I questioned, replacing my hand on his shoulder.

He smiled and that made my heart sink in fear that he would say yes.

"Nope. I'll always love you, just not that way."

I sighed in relief.

"Good." I murmured, smiling.

Ed caught my waist and pulled me away from Alphonse.

"Congrats Ed." I giggled as we swirled away from Al.

"Thanks. Same to you. The bad ass military finally excepts your little family."

"Hmm, that it does." I said as my smile grew.

"So what's next?" Ed asked.

I glanced over at Envy who was shaking hands with Havoc. Armstrong had Dia raised above him, spinning her around. Her glorious smile lit up her face and her perfectly white teeth shined. She was so beautiful, I couldn't believe Envy and I had created such a thing. Envy's eyes caught mine and he smirked at me. I looked back to Edward.

"I think Im gonna go back to the military and just take it from there." I murmured.

"Sounds good to me." Edward said with a thumbs up.

"Mommy!"

I looked down to see Invidia tugging on my dress. I knelt down to be eyes level with her.

"Yes, Dia?" I murmured, knelling down to her level.

"Dance with me and Daddy!" She demanded as the song faded into something with a quicker pace.

I took her left hand and Envy caught her right one. My free hand grabbed Envy's and we all began swaying back in forth. A huge grim enveloped Invidia's face as Envy and I lifted her feet off the ground and swung her around. I felt something brush against my back. My eyes met Mei's just before Delun caught her waist and began dancing with her next to me.

"Looks like you've accomplished quiet a bit in such a little time." She said giving my an approving smile.

I bowed my head in acknowledgement and matched her smile. "I know."

"Lets see, falling in love, getting Roy and Riza to except such a boy," She nodded in Envy's direction. "Having a beautiful little baby like her, and then getting the entire military plus more to except and understand everything. Its amazing, Orchid. Truly amazing."

I looked back to Envy and Dia. Yes, amazing was the word. Defiantly amazing. I leaned over and kissed Envy on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked me, smirking.

"Everything." I murmured.

(small time skip)

We did not go home that night. Well, some people did but most of us stayed in a nearby hotel. Quickly after most of the people left the wedding Roy and Riza took Dia home with them. Envy and I had planned to stay the night. We were walking back to the hotel threw a small town with little people on the streets. Basically the only people on the street were people from the wedding.

Envy's fingers were tangled with mine and my heels were hanging from my other hand. My bare feet padded along the cool sidewalk. A chilling breeze flowed threw the air and I tilted my head back, closing my eyes and inhaling the sweet fresh air.

"You seem like you're in an awfully good mood today." Envy commented.

My eyes shot open and I looked over to him. "I am." I purred. "I have nothing to worry about anymore. Its nice."

When we go to the hotel I flopped down on the bed as Envy slammed the door shut. I listened as Envy dropped his jacket to the floor.

"My my my, such force." I giggled into the covers.

He crashed down next to me and pulled me in close, kissing my neck. Shivers spiked down my spine and I laid myself across Envy body. I pressed my lips to his shoulder, biting it slightly before bringing my lips to his. Almost like a practiced dance our lips moved together in a synchronized motion. His tongue slid across on lower lip before biting it and pulling it away from me. Without thinking my fingers traveled down to his shirt and began unbuttoning it. Quickly, he grabbed my body and flipped us over so that he was above me.

He planted kissed along my neck as I fumbled with those damn buttons. Eventually I grew frustrated and ripped the shirt off of him. He chuckled.

"Shut-up." I growled.

His lips collided with mine again. The kiss was urgent and full of lust. Want was practily dripping from our lips. He reached around me and quickly unzipped my dress with little to no effort. I rolled my eyes and threw it off the bed. I wrapped my legs around him as he took my hands and held them against his bear chest. My hips bucked under him. he broke away to remove his pants. Next he grabbed the hem of my panties and began dragging them off my legs, with his teeth. A moan escaped my lips as he pressed his naked body against my own.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." I gasped as he trusted into me.

(time skip)

This time when my eyes fluttered open to greet the morning I knew exactly where I was and what had happened before falling asleep. I was sprawled across Envy who had his arms wrapped protectively around me. My lips curved into a smile as I heaved myself up. I leaned down to press my lips to Envy's collarbone.

"Wake up, Envy. It's morning." I cooed.

His eyes shot open and met mine instantly.

"Get up, we need to go soon. Dia will be waiting for us."

He nodded and we leapt out of the bed. Envy morphed into new clothes. And I placed my hand on the bed, transmuting the blanket into a white sun dress. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail, retrieved the dress and then we left the hotel for the limo already waiting outside.

Mei, Delun, Ed, Al and Winry were already inside of it. Envy held the door open for me before hoping in after me.

"I'll be you any amount of money that we all did the same thing last night except Alphonse." Ed blurted out as the limo began driving away.

At first the limo was absolutely silent but then everyone was holding their sides, laughing.

When the limo stopped outside our estate, I gave every person in the limo a hug before exiting the vehicle. Dia was waiting for us in the foyer and immediately jumped into my arms when I opened the door.

"Mommy, I missed you!" She yelled.

"I missed you too, baby." I murmured, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Daddy!" She cheered, leaping from my arms to Envy's.

"Did you have a good night with Grandma and Grandpa?" I asked as Roy and Riza walked around the corner.

"Mhm!" Dai hummed.

"Eternal." Roy said.

I looked to his eye. "Fuhere?"

"Will you be returning to HQ in the morning?" He asked with a sly smile.

I smirked. "But of course."

I took one long look at everyone in the room, realizing that my family was complete, minus Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Mei and even Delun now. This was all ever needed and I didn't have to fight to have it anymore. The war was over and I could live my eternal life now.

This is the last chapter but I promise you there will be an epilog soon. How is it? REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Epilouge

How Life Can Change- Epilogue

"Dia!" Momma called.

I sat up in bed, ruffling my black, purple highlighted hair. I was thirteen years old but had the body one for the past nine years. I had always grown fast. My eyes opened to see that the room was completely dark. The only reason I could see was because I had eyes like my mom and dad's.

"Invidia!" My mom called again.

I heaved myself out of bed and walked into the hallway. I heard foot steps and look to my right to see my mom racing towards me with inhuman-like speed. As fast as I could managed and darted backwards into my room, dodging her attack. I was never as fast as her, no matter how much we practiced. She was also stronger that me.

"You have to be quick if you want to be a state alchemist like me." She said, poking her head in my room.

She walked into my room and threw back the curtains of my windows. The light from the moon shined into my room. "Jeez, it's five." she turned back to look at me. "What time did you go to bed?"

"Ten this morning." I said, looking away from her.

"Great." She muttered in a sarcastic tone. "Get ready, the party starts in half an hour."

Today was the day of the annual Christmas party. I took this time to look at my mom, she was wearing a short red dress her signature thigh high black boots. Her hair was curly too. She didn't look much older then me but that was because she had stopped aging a while ago, before I was born.

I walked over to my closet and took out a black dress that was similar to my moms red one only mine hung down a bit longer, to my knees. After sliding into that dress I pulled on white furry boots and brushed my hair out, leaving it straight.

"Alphonse, Mei, Edward and Winry are here." My mom murmured.

I was always jealous of that ability she had. She could sense when people were around and who it was. I could not.

Aunt Mei used to be married to a man named Delun who I had met a few times but they got divorced and Mei fell in love with uncle Al. They got married three years ago.

Alphonse and my mom are really close. Its like him and uncle Edward are her brothers and Mei and Winry are her sisters.

I followed my mom out of my room and down the stairs to the foyer. She opened the door before they had a chance to knock. Immediately she was enveloped in a hug by aunt Mei and uncle Edward grabbed me, slinging me over his shoulder.

I yelped in surprise. "Let me down!" I yelled, giggling.

He did and then uncle Al hugged me. Ed and Al were dressed similarly. They both had on black dress pants and Uncle Al had on a green dress shirt. Uncle Edward had a red one on. Mei was wearing a black and red Xingese dress and Winry had on a white dress with long sleeves.

"How have you been Invidia?" He asked letting go of me and grabbing my momma.

"Good. You?" I said being polite.

"I've been well."

"Envy." Ed nodded towards the stairs, greeting my dad.

I looked behind me to see me dad in a tux, smiling at uncle Ed.

"Edward." He nodded in response. "Al, Winry, Mei."

"Hello." Mei chirped.

"Nice to see you again." Winry murmured.

"Likewise." My dad responded.

He grabbed my mom around the waist and kissed her quickly saying that she looked beautiful. Then he looked to me.

"You look very pretty." He murmured, kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks daddy." I murmured.

"Are you finally awake, Invie?" Grandma said entering the foyer.

Grandma and grandpa always called me "Invie'. my mom was the only one that called me 'Dia' but most people just called me 'Invi". My dad always used my full name though.

"I am." I answered.

Grandma was wearing a strapless black dress with a slit in the right up to her thigh.

"Your mother used to sleep like that." My grandpa added as he descended from the stairs. He was wearing a simple tux.

My grandparents didn't really fit the typical grandparent description. Sure they were beginning to get a few gray hairs but, they weren't old really.

"Shall we get going?" My grandpa asked.

"We shall, people are already arriving." My mom said.

And with that we made our way to the court yard. People were in the court yard talking to one another. Some were already piling in to the dining hall. We began greeting people as they arrived. When Armstrong arrived he grabbed me and lifted me above him, spinning around bellowing about how cute I looked. Havoc hugged me after hugging my mom and that's when I saw him, Peter Lowiest.

Peter was fifteen and had just been excepted into the military. He was the Electric Alchemist. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing dark pants and a deep blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Peter was tall too, about six inches taller then me.

His eyes locked with mine as he neared us. We had thing. It wasn't really a relationship. We flirted on a regular basis whenever I was in HQ.

"Invidia." He murmured greeting me with a wink.

I raised on of my eye brows before saying, "Good evening Peter."

"Hello Electric." Grandpa murmured, shaking his hand.

"Fuhere." He murmured.

"How are you tonight?" My grandpa asked, being polite.

"I'm well. And yourself."

"Well."

With an awkward 'so you later' Peter left and walked to the dining hall. Soon after we followed. The dining hall was filled with people I knew and some I didn't. it was really loud. Everyone was having their own conversations. Every once in a while I'd glance over at the table where Peter sat.

He sat with a few of the younger Alchemists. One boy he sat with was Kaine. Kaine wasn't an Alchemist yet but he was going to take the test with me. He had a thing for me but I really couldn't stand him and he knew that. Of course, that only made him want me more.

After we finished eating I stayed at the head table for a bit with Mei and Winry. While they were talking I entertained myself by drawing a transmutation circle on my napkin with a pen I had stolen from my grandpa's from pocket. I could perform Alchemy like my mom, Ed and Al with out a transmutation circle. I had finished the basic out line of it when two hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who." A voice whispered into my ear.

It sent shivers down my spine.

"Uh…." I stalled, playing along. "Let me see….oh I know its Peter!"

"Correct." he murmured, pulling out the chair next to me and sitting down in it. "My my my what do we have here?" He sang, snatching the napkin from me.

"A transmutation circle. What else would it be?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha. Ha. Here, give me that." He snatched the pen from my hand and began scribbling on the napkin. He set it on the table next and placed a salt shaker in the center of the circle. He put his hands on either side of the circle and a small bright light enveloped the small salt shaker. When the light faded, a shiny silver bracelet with a diamond in every three links was in its place.

"Peter! This goes against the Alchemic laws!" I scolded. Something so cheep couldn't be transmuted into something so valuable.

"Just don't tell anyone." He chuckled picking up the bracelet. "Merry Christmas, Invidia." He held out the bracelet.

"Thank you." I said, blushing and holding my left wrist out. As he clasped the bracelet on my wrist he wrapped his hand around mine.

"Come dance with me." He stood up, gently pulling on my hand.

I rose, following him to the ball room. As we entered the room I could see my mom dancing with Alphonse and my dad dancing with aunt Mei. Winry and Ed were dancing too along with grandpa and grandma. Peter put his hand that wasn't around mine on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder. He locked eyes with me and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't look away.

"I must confess," He murmured, making my heart beat faster. "I've had a bit of a crush on you for quite some time now." My heart kicked into overdrive and I could feel heat on my cheeks and even my chest.

"Y-you have?" Was all I could utter.

He sighed almost as if he was content. "I have." He said in a warm voice.

It was quiet fro a minute as I let what he had just told me sink in. after it did though, I wasn't surprised.

"Should've seen that one coming." I said, giggling. "I mean really, look how we act towards each other, especially in HQ." I continued to laugh.

"So you like me too?" Peter said, cutting my laughter off.

"Well yes of course." I murmured, rolling my eyes.

He smiled. "Come on." He said, pulling me to the door.

When we got to the steps leading in to the courtyard, I stumbled a bit and lost my balance. I fell forward just as peter turned around. He caught me before I could crash to the snowy ground.

Blush tinted my cheeks as I muttered a small, "thanks."

"You okay?" He asked, holding my shoulders.

"Mhm." I hummed.

His hands traveled down my shoulders and to my waist. He clasped his hands together around my lower back and yanked me forward, eliminating the space between us. The blush on my cheeks only deepened.

"Peter-" He cut me off, pressing his lips to mine, silencing me.

My lips moved with his without hesitation but, all to soon his lips were taken from mine.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Merry Christmas." I said back, a shiver vibrated threw my body.

"You could?"

"Mhm."

He took my hand and lead me back inside. I couldn't help but smile as my cheeks heated with blush once more.

**So how was it? Review! And thanks for reading! Oh and ill also be staring a new story soon. It'll be GreedxOCxEnvy I think. **


	11. All the right weapons

Hello! Megan here!

I just wanted to let you all know I have a new Full Metal Alchemist story out. Its called All the Right Weapons. The summer I have posted with it sucks so ill post a longer one here.

Radiance and Nevaeh are homunculi sisters who don't remember their human lives. Greed -under fathers orders- is sent to capture the girls and bring them back to the underground homunculi HQ. Envy immediately has feelings for Radiance and Wrath develops a little crush on Nevaeh. Soon we learn the Greed has strong feelings for Radiance dating back to her human existence. And after Radiance's first mission she cant help but enjoy the thrill of a kill.

Soooo, check it out and review and what not.

THANKS!


End file.
